JE154: Can't Beat the Heat!
is the 61st episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis The ultimate battle continues as Ash and Gary face off. Ash will have to come up with a new plan to beat Gary's Blastoise. Can he do it with the Pokémon he's got, and if Ash beats Gary, who will be his next opponent? Episode Plot Heracross hides behind a rock, but Blastoise's Hydro Pump destroys the rock, hits Heracross and defeats it. Ash sends Muk, who gets hit by Blastoise's Skull Bash. Muk retaliates with Sludge Bomb, which gets deflected by Rapid Spin. Blastoise attacks Muk, who wraps it in. Oak and Delia cheer for Muk and its battle skills. However, Blastoise repels it with Hydro Pump, so Ash calls back Muk. As Brock and Misty see Blastoise is up to any challenge Ash throws, Harrison watches the battle. Ash sends Bayleef, who bounces off with Vine Whip, dodging Blastoise's Hydro Pump. She uses Razor Leaf, but Blastoise's Rapid Spin deflects the attack. Bayleef uses Body Slam, but Blastoise bits her leaf, stopping her and tossing her away, defeating her. Ash sees Gary is good, but so is he. Pikachu wants to get into the match, but Ash reminds he registered all his Pokémon, but Pikachu is not among them. Delia thinks none of the boys have changed: Gary is always the confident one, while Ash struggles to improve himself. Oak believes Gary does not want to admit Ash is his most important friend. Ash sends Snorlax and Gary his Arcanine. Arcanine uses Take Down, but runs away after Snorlax missed with Body Slam. Arcanine wraps Snorlax in flames with Fire Spin, so Snorlax retaliates with Hyper Beam, defeating it. Delia is impressed, as she knows Snorlax only eats and sleeps. Gary sends Nidoqueen back, who jumps by bouncing on her tail, a strategy Gary learned from Ash. Nidoqueen uses Double Kick on Snorlax and continues with Hyper Beam. Snorlax dodges the previous attack and defeats her using Ice Punch. Gary wonders how Snorlax is fast, but is still impressed by Ash's tactics. Gary sends Scizor, who starts with Quick Attack. Snorlax retaliates with Hyper Beam, but Scizor dodges and uses Metal Claw on Snorlax, defeating it. Ash calls Muk back. Scizor uses Quick Attack, but gets bounced off. Muk retaliates with Sludge Bomb, but Scizor dodges and uses Metal Claw, throwing it up, defeating it with Swift. Ash calls Muk back and sends his ace, Charizard. Scizor uses Steel Wing, but Charizard comes to it and uses Flamethrower, defeating it. Delia thinks she lost another perfect picture, but Oak cheers her up. Gary sends Golem, who uses Magnitude, who affects Charizard. Charizard carries Golem into the sky and uses Seismic Toss. However, Golem manages to fly softly, as Charizard's attack fails. Golem uses Rollout, but gets defeated by Charizard's Dragon Rage. Gary sends his ace back, Blastoise. Ash knows even if Charizard is at a disadvantage, he still believes he can win this. Charizard uses Flamethrower, which gets deflected by Blastoise's Rapid Spin. Blastoise hits Charizard with Hydro Pump, who flies behind Blastoise, but gets hit by Skull Bash. Charizard flies up, dodging Blastoise's Hydro Pump. Gary knows Ash has always a thought that turns the battle, but believes he has none yet. Charizard uses Flamethrower, but misses. Ash sees Charizard is hitting the rocks and has Charizard use Flamethrower to melt the rocks, confusing everyone for that strategy. However, Blastoise cannot go anywhere, as it is too hot, so uses Hydro Pump to cool the field. However, the field is covered in steam, but after it clears, Charizard and Blastoise are near each other. so close, that Blastoise can't aim its Hydro-cannons. Charizard uses Dragon Rage, but Blastoise dodges. Charizard pulls Blastoise into the air and uses Seismic Toss. in spite of Blastoise biting Charizard's shoulder, the Fire Pokémon successfully tosses Blastoise to the ground, who tries to stand up, but falls in defeat. Ash is baffled, as he cannot believe he defeated Gary. Misty and Brock congratulate him, so Ash jumps, proud he won the battle. Delibird collected Team Rocket's profits. However, Meowth sees if they continue to sell these things, they can repay all debts. So, Team Rocket decides to sell more. At night, Ash approaches Gary, who gives Ash the other part of the broken Poké Ball, as Gary believes he earned it. Gary admits that he does not feel bad about losing today's battle. Gary felt as a failure, but today Ash beat him honestly. Gary decides to cheer for Ash in the next round, who appreciates that. Next day, Ash faces Harrison. Ash sends Pikachu, while Harrison sends Kecleon. Debuts Pokémon *Gary's Scizor *Gary's Golem *Harrison's Kecleon Move *Sludge Bomb *Magnitude Trivia *This episode is the last one Misty's Psyduck appears in the main series, although it did appear in all the side stories in the Pokémon: Advanced Generation series with Misty. *This is the only episode in which Magnitude was used in the entire anime. It was banned from future episodes following a controversy which caused a later episode to be canceled during the Ruby & Sapphire series. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Bayleef. *The grunts of Gary's Nidoqueen resembles Kuma's bear growls in Tekken 4 and his bear dialogues in Tekken 5. *For the first time, Pikachu along with Misty's Togepi, Psyduck and Politoed are cheering for Ash during his battle with Gary in the Johto League. This carries on in the Diamond and Pearl series, where Pikachu along with Dawn's Piplup and Buneary are cheering for Dawn in her Contest Performance or Ash's Gym Battles. Mistakes *Golem used Magnitude on Charizard, though Ground-type moves do not affect Flying-type Pokémon. Gallery Heracross gets defeated JE154 2.jpg Blastoise repels Sludge Bomb JE154 3.jpg Blastoise tosses Bayleef away JE154 4.jpg Pikachu does not approve of not battling JE154 5.jpg Arcanine wraps Snorlax in flames JE154 6.jpg Snorlax retaliates with Hyper Beam JE154 7.jpg Snorlax's Ice Punch defeats Nidoqueen JE154 8.jpg Scizor punches Snorlax with Metal Claw JE154 9.jpg Muk absorbs Scizor's claw JE154 10.jpg Scizor is defeated JE154 11.jpg Golem uses Magnitude JE154 12.jpg Charizard defeated Golem JE154 13.jpg Charizard melted the field JE154 14.jpg Blastoise combats Charizard JE154 15.jpg Charizard flies off, ignoring Blastoise's bite JE154 16.jpg Blastoise is defeated JE154 17.jpg Ash is excited to have defeated Gary JE154 18.jpg Ash vs. Harrison }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Gary Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ryūji Kimura Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes